fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Page Key
THE FOLLOWING IS A KEY FOR WRITING/EDITING A PAGE CHARACTER To write/edit a character page, use the Hero Template for an Info box and fill out the information where applicable. Then enter the information in the following format. Example: Nic "Quote" -Character (or about the character) Description Gives a small description of the character, who they are, what groups they belong to, and their primary goal. Their current fate, such as if they have died, can also be listed here. Origin A short synopsis of all the story that takes place before the character's introduction. Can be as simple or complex as needed. Skills Skills/non-power attributes the character has. List in the following format: * 'Skill-' Small description of the skill and how it is useful *IMPORTANT NOTE: Bold the skill name. Lead the description with a hyphen (-), not a colon (:). Powers/Abilities Powers the character has. Use the Power Guide to fill this out. List in the following format: * 'Power (Power Type 1/Power Type 2)-' Description of the power. List the brief origin of the power if needed. **'Sub-power (Power Type 1)-' Description of a sub-ability within a power (example: Main power is "pyrokinesis", sub-power is "fireball"). Usually denotes a particular move granted by the power. Use the source editor to make secondary bullet points (in normal edit mode, in the drop down menu by the "Cancel" button; for normal bullet points, the code is a single asterisk (*), for secondary the code is two asterisks beneath a single (**), for tertiary is three (***). *IMPORTANT NOTE: Bold The power name and type. Lead the description with a hyphen (-), not a colon (:). Items List any items the character currently has. If the character has lost an item, mark it with a strike through. Use the Item Guide to answer this. List in the following format: * 'Item (Item Type)-' Description of the item and how it is used **IMPORTANT NOTE: Bold The item name and type. Lead the description with a hyphen (-), not a colon (:). Appearance The character's appearance. Go wild here. Trivia Any other interesting facts. List in the following format: * Bullshit Trivia Fact = IMPORTANT: After finishing the page, place it in the proper category either in the drop down menu by the "Cancel" button in editing mode, or at the bottom of the page in normal mode. If the character is a hero, place them in the "Heroes" category. Place villains in the "Villains" category. Place any others that do not fit these categories in the "Others" category. This will ensure the page is easy to find. CREATURE Use the Creature infobox. Denotes a creature or group of non-human/non-specific beings. Example: Griftlings "Quote about creature"-Character Description Description of the creature Notable Members (optional) List and link notable members in the following format: * Notable member- Description Trivia Any other interesting facts. List in the following format: * Bullshit Trivia Fact IMPORTANT: Place page in the Others category. GROUP For groups, use the Group infobox template. Example: Medeina's Circle "Quote" -Group member (or about the group) Description Description of the group, their current fate, their motives, etc. History Give a brief synopsis of the group's history/rise to prominence. Not necessary or even heavily encouraged. Current Members List and link (if applicable) current members and give a brief description. List unimportant characters as well (i.e Disciple Soldiers). Try to list in descending order of importance and/or order of addition to the group (importance trumps addition; the oldest might not be the most important). Use the following format: * Group Leader- Description of group leader * Second-in-Command- Description * Major Character-Description * Major Character (newer to the group)- Description * Minor Character-Description * Unimportant Characters- Description Include a dagger symbol ( † ) directly after the name of any character that is confirmed dead. Past Members List and link former members of the group. Try to list in descending order of order in which they left the group. Describe who/what they were to the group. * Former Member (left 1st)- Description * Former Member (left 2nd)- Description Base A VERY brief description of the group's base and/or a link to their base's page if applicable. Put the link at the top and italicize. Example: Main Article: Medeina's Castle Description of the base. Trivia Any other interesting facts. List in the following format: * Bullshit Trivia Fact IMPORTANT: Place the group in one of the same 3 categories as the characters. PLACES Use the Place Template infobox to describe any place, including places on Earth, Places in the Universe, Planes of Existence, and Other Places. Example: Castle Bigsby "Quote about the place" -Character Description Brief description of the place and what the relevance of it is. Notable Features List notable features and places within (link if applicable) in the following format: * Bus-stop- Description * School-Description Major Event (Actual Name) List a major event that happened (such as a battle), and briefly describe the events leading up to it. Not necessary but an option. Trivia Any other interesting facts. List in the following format: * Bullshit Trivia Fact IMPORTANT: Put the page in one of the following categories: * If it is on Earth: **Asia **Africa **Antarctica **Europe **North America **Oceania **South America *Planes of Existence *Other Places FIGHT ZONES Use the Fight Zone infobox. Example: The Collossus "Quote about fight zone" -Character Description Brief description of the F.Z. and who owns it. List important battles here if applicable Trivia Any other interesting facts. List in the following format: * Bullshit Trivia Fact IMPORTANT: Place the page in the Fight Zones category. LORE Use the Lore infobox. Describes a vague piece of lore int he story. No specific guidelines or format. Example: The Rift "Quote about lore"-Character Description Description of the lore subject. Major Subject Major subject of the lore. Trivia Any other interesting facts. List in the following format: * Bullshit Trivia Fact IMPORTANT: Place in the Lore category ARTIFACT Use the Item infobox. Describes an important item. Example: Bigsbane "Quote about item"- Character Description Description of the item and its effects Major Subject Additional major subject Trivia Any other interesting facts. List in the following format: * Bullshit Trivia Fact IMPORTANT: Place page in the Artifacts category ARCS For story arcs. Use the Arc infobox. Example: Arc 1 Description Brief explanation of the setting and the main factions involved Sub Arc (optional) Brief explanation of a sub arc Trivia Any other interesting facts. List in the following format: * Bullshit Trivia Fact IMPORTANT: Put page in the Arcs category. Category:Keys